BuNaoGao (BNG) is a cocktail of Chinese medicine. This formulation consists of 14 ingredients and was invented by Dr. YongChao Xia (Provincial Hospital of Chinese medicine. LanZhou, P.R. China). BuNaoGao was designed to treat various forms of neuronal injuries and neuronal dysfunctions and neurodegeneration, i.e. head, and spinal cord injury, cerebral palsy, motor neuron diseases (1-5). The early explorative clinical work was carried out in Chinese patient population in the late 70's and early 80's. BuNaoGao clinical trials for the treatment of head spinal cord injury, motor neuron diseases and other forms of degenerative diseases were carried out in China during the period of 1989-1994 (5). Results of the BuNaoGao clinical trial had gone through peer reviewed process in 1994 and had since acquired the regulatory approval from the Chinese government for human use under supervision.
The present invention report results of using BuNaoGao in treating various forms of neuronal injuries, neuronal dysfunction and neurodegeneration.